1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bearings, and more specifically to a recirculating ball bearing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recirculating ball bearing assemblies are generally well known in the art of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,993, 3,655,247, 1,750,140 and 1,883,103 are exemplary. U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,993 discloses a recirculating ball bearing assembly comprising a base plate having recessed side surface areas and partial opposed bearing track surfaces on each side surface. The bearing assembly further has a body portion having recessed sides and partial opposed tracks. A guide member with arcuate ends is interposed between the base plate and body portion. Screws secure the base plate, body portion and guide member together so that the partial tracks on the opposed sides of the body portion will in cooperation with the arcuate ends of the guide member serve to form an endless track for a plurality of opposed ball bearings received therewithin. A cover plate is slid over the assembly to prevent the ball bearings from falling out of the endless track. With this recirculating ball bearing assembly, it is desirable that the partial opposed bearing tracks on the base plate and the partial opposed bearing tracks on the body portion align with one another to relatively close tolerances in order to provide a smooth uninterrupted surface for allowing the ball bearings to circulate freely. Accordingly, the body and base portions and the openings extending therethrough for securng the portions together must be manufactured to relative close tolerances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,247 discloses a recirculating bearing having a cylindrical inner race body secured to a body portion by side plates. The body portion has a straight portion and arcuate end portions integrally joined thereto to provide a major portion of an outer race. The cylindrical race body is floatingly mounted on roller members interposed between the inner and outer races. The roller members have an annular radial concave recess centrally thereof to provide adjustability of the race body about its axial centerline.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,750,140 and 1,883,103 disclose anti-friction ball bearing assemblies having ball bearing retainer strips or shields. Each retainer strip has a straight portion and arcuate end portions forming a major portion of an outer retainer for the ball bearings.